Lament of a Princess
by Blue-sama
Summary: There really isn't such a thing as Happily Ever After.


She didn't know how or when it started. Everything from those short moments in time became just blur after blur for her. But it was real. It had to be real. He said it was real. He would just sit close to her, holding her gently, and tell her of things she had forgotten, whether on accident or not. He was sweet. He was rough and almost stone cold to everyone, everyone else except her. He used to be protective to his friends, but once she entered the picture, all of that changed. And because she had changed him, his friends liked her less and less.

Kairi didn't want it this way. She would give up anything to just leave. She just wanted to go home. She was waiting for _him_. She had to keep waiting for _him_. But she could've just leave. He actually loved her. She knew. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke differently the moment she was in sight. It was frustrating to her. This wasn't the fairy tale ending she wanted.

She hated Axel. Now she hated him deeply, for something that wasn't entirely his fault. If only he had been strong enough. If he had been stronger, he could've taken her away, like he was planning, and her fairy tale could continue. She could be a princess again.

There was no more Usual Spot. How could it be usual if no one ever went there? Pence and Olette now spent most of their time on the other side of town, closer to their houses. And Hayner... Hayner spent all his time with Kairi. There was a new Usual Spot. Not for a gang of friends, but for lovers. And, according to Hayner, the hill, one she never knew the name of, was a perfect romantic spot. She couldn't bring herself to tell him she thought otherwise. Well, that wasn't true. It was romantic. Just.. not with him.

Kairi didn't love Hayner. Not one bit. She loved Sora with all her heart, all her being. Another lie. Her heart almost hated Hayner, but loved him too much to hurt him with cruel words. Her world was spinning. Her heart was dedicated to Sora, but her mind and body lingered away. Sora wasn't there. He was looking for Riku. He valued Riku's friendship. He probably didn't see her as anything more than a friend. But Hayner...he loved her. He worshipped her. She was the most important person in his eyes.

"I love you..." he whispered one of the never-ending days they spent together, wrapping his arms tighter around her as she sat silently in his lap, watching the sunset. Long ago, far too long ago to remember, she had seen this. Only, there was someone else with her. Someone more important. His voice held the statement, as if really asking a question, and he waited for her response.

She could only sit there, her mouth half opened, the words trying to form on her tongue. Now the war had begun. What would she say? Would she lie, and pretend to return the feelings? Would she tell the truth, finish destroying his life, and wait for Sora diligently like she had before? Her heart wanted nothing to do with the brunette, but her body...Deep down, she craved the attention, loved being wanted by someone. She never got this with Sora, and she probably never would. Would she give up this one-sided relationship for another one?

"I...love you too," she said softly, and he gave a sigh if relief, burying his face in her hair and hugging her tightly, laughing happily.

-x-0-x-

After three months, she started to forget what was real and what wasn't. She was as torn as she could be, but tried her hardest to hide it for the love of her life. Another lie. Slowly, she convinced Hayner to spend some time with his friends, and Kairi even started to become closer to them. Especially Olette. She wasn't loud and energetic like Selphie was. She would sit there and they could talk for hours about the silly girl things. But Olette resented her secretly. Most likely because Kairi held Hayner's affections, not the sweet, green-eyed girl he had known for so long.

Kairi was digging her grave deeper and deeper. Ever since those words spilled from her lips, he became more and more obsessed with her. She was digging her own grave, but she wasn't dying, like she wanted to. Especially the night before. They had finally decided to give each other themselves, in the only way two teenagers knew how. Hayner had decided, at least. Kairi had stopped caring, so she went along with it. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and now she craved that along with the attention, but he wasn't Sora. When she looked up, instead of seeing large unrealistic spikes and shinning blue eyes panting and enjoying himself above her, she only saw brown. Light brown. His eyes weren't deep.

She came here for Sora. So he would come and take her away. And her fairy tale could end. End into the happy ending all the princesses had. She was a princess, wasn't she? Where was her prince? Where was her happy ending?

Then, one day, something happened. Something that finally woke her up. Her brain started clearing.

Hayner was training for a Struggle tournament, and Pence, Olette, and Kairi were chatting happily in the old Usual Spot. But, instead of talking about Hayner, she only spoke of Sora, and all of their adventures. They knew. They knew, but they didn't say anything. They knew just as well as her what would happen.

"That's so romantic!" Olette smiled, sighing softly.

"If you wait long enough, Sora's bound to come back..." Pence said after a moment, "He promised he would.."

"..Pence...!" Olette said suddenly, a flash of fear in her face. That would probably be the worst thing to happen. If Sora found about Hayner...or Hayner saw Sora..

"You really think so?" Kairi said, hopefully, "I..."

"I'm back, guys!" the leader said, walking in and wiping the sweat off his brow, "Guys talk about anything interesting?"

They just smiled at him, and shook their heads.

---

Pence sighed, and just shook his head. Girls were so complicated. Especially the new girl, Kairi. He could tell she was head-over-heels for Sora, but she was still 'with' Hayner. Just more teenage drama. But it was a bit disappointing. Now the 'couple' spent more and more time together, and away from Olette and him. His friend just tried to convince him that Kairi was just bringing up the nerve to break up with them. But Pence wasn't so sure, after walking in on a very intimate moment between the two of them. Thankfully they didn't notice him, and he left very quickly.

Now he felt like he had to carry the world on his shoulders. Well, at least Twilight Town. And Seifer was getting more and more irritable by the day. He groaned slightly, and walked closer to the stores so he could buy them some ice cream.

"Uh...Pence!" a familar voice called, and he looked up, his eyes widening. The only thing he could think was _Oh, shi-_

"H-hey, Sora!" Pence laughed, quickly paying for the ice cream, and walking closer to him, "What's up?"

"I just came for a visit..." he said, shrugging. Donald and Goofy just stared at Pence with their creepy faces. Pence glanced at Sora, wincing, before turning away, his eyes downcast.

"Hey...Sora..?" he asked after a moment, forcing a smile, "Do you know a girl named Kairi?"

"Kairi?! Do I ever!" Sora immediately exclaimed, his eyes suddenly wide and a grin appeared on his face. From ear to ear.

"Ah...She...She's here..." he said after a moment, "Wait at the station, okay? I'll go get her."

He turned without waiting for an answer, and dashed for the Usual Spot. _Please forgive me for this, Hayner._

-x-0-x-

Kairi just smiled, and let Hayner push her up against the wall, and feel anything he wanted. She was considering 'breaking up' with him, and waiting for Sora, but everytime she started to gather the courage to, he would 'need' her and her body would immediately agree. And then, right afterwords, he would always whisper how much he loved her, and her resolve would melt away.

"Kairi! Hey Kairi!" the two heard Pence yell, and they pulled apart slightly, but still held hands as he entered the Usual Spot, breathing heavily.

"What's up, Pence?" Hayner asked, tilting his head lightly and he squeezed Kairi's hand tightly, who blushed slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad to give up on Sora and stay with Hayner.

"Kairi..." he breathed, leaning over, "Sora...Sora's here in Twilight Town!"

---

"I can't wait to see her again!" Sora grinned, practically bouncing as he ran towards the station. Olette was sitting on the steps a bit boredly, blinking and gasping when she saw him.

"Sora!" she shouted, jumping to her feet, "What are you-?"

"Is Kairi here yet? Pence said he was getting her for me!" the Keyblade Master said, shaking with excitement.

"Sora...You need to calm down.." Donald frowned, shaking his head.

"Oh..." Olette said, before sighing, "I'm sure she'll be.. happy to see you."

---

Pence winced as they walked, wishing it was over, but wishing it would last forever. Why did Sora have to keep his promise? Hayner was stone-faced next to him, and they were walking sickeningly slow. And he felt sick. This was all his fault. How was he going to face Sora? Or Hayner tomorrow?

"There you guys are!" Sora grinned, waving when they came into view, before blinking and frowning, "So where's Kairi? She's not with you..."

"Hayner..!" Olette said, face wincing with guilt.

"She's not here," Hayner said softly, clenching his teeth and hands, "She wanted you to come to her like a good little puppy. She's waiting in the Usual Spot.."

Sora couldn't hear the malice in his voice. Everyone else did, though. Nervous glances were exchanged.

"Let's go then!" he beamed, "Lead the way, Hayner!"

-xXx-

The visit was cut short. Sora left before he could say a word to Kairi. He wouldn't want to, anyways. He was far too broken for that. _Not as broken as her_, he thought, before shaking his head.

"Sora...?" Goofy asked softly as they just sat in the Gummi Ship, unmoving. The room was silent, before Sora gave a small chuckle.

"Are we all ready to go? We have to stop Organization XII! And find Riku and the King," he said, clutching the paper in his hands tighter.

They glanced at each other, before nodding, and starting the ship. Donald drove. Sora's heart just wasn't in it. He stood up, and walked to the back of the ship, ignoring the protests of the others for standing up. He glanced at the garbage can, before giving something of a growl, and tossing the paper in his hand away. The paper stained with blood. The blood of a princess.

_Thinking of you, wherever you are_

_We pray for our sorrow to end_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish_

_And who knows?_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard. _

_Or maybe it's already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky – _

_One sky. _

_One destiny._

_Kairi_


End file.
